Unexpected Circumstances
by UchihaJIS
Summary: What happens when a drunk Draco Malfoy finds his rival and unsuspected crush in the bathroom, buck-naked in the shower with a major hard-on? What is most likely to happen during this awkward incident involving someone who doesn’t know what’s going on?


**Disclaimer: **Blah, Blah, Blah.. I do not own the JK Rowling series.

**Warnings: **SLASH, yaoi as you all call it, possible cursing/profanity, male/male content, Fluffy. lol.

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy or HPDM

**Title: **Unexpected Circumstances

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **What happens when a drunk Draco Malfoy finds his rival and unsuspected crush in the bathroom, buck-naked in the shower with a major hard-on? What is most likely to happen during this awkward incident involving someone who doesn't know what's going on? What is Draco's reaction when he wakes up with an awful hangover and a naked Harry next to him? Read and find out!

**Author's Note: **smiles For those who take their time to read this thanks. I would like to inform you that this is my first story and SLASH on this website so please review and give feedback.

**Unexpected Circumstances**

The young 17- year old Malfoy plopped himself down on the loveseat directly facing the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, accompanied by a bottle of Fire Whiskey in his right hand. You might find it strange for Draco to have such an amount of liquor in his possession since he occasionally takes a few shots. But Draco had a reason for devouring so much alcohol. Lately, he had been having dreams of Potter and himself and he did not appoint to the disturbing situations that occurred.

The Slytherin Prince sneered at the thought. He blamed everything on Harry: the fact that the Golden boy was absolutely gorgeous and intriguing in his perspective, the look on his face after quidditch practice and of course the well built form and rippled muscles the younger had. The fact that he had liked those dreams considering the reality that he had to jack himself off to relieve his painful arousal, was just a tease.

And. Draco. Malfoy. Does. _Not_. Like. A. Tease.

Draco sighed as he threaded his hand through his dirty blond hair and chugged down most of the fire whiskey, feeling the burning sensations depart down his throat. He continued allowing perverted thoughts to spin around his head, before standing up groggily and headed out the portrait. Draco continued to wonder the expression the raven head would have after his confession. He thought it would be better off if the situation occurred when he was drunk so he wouldn't have to suffer the unsuspected circumstances of his actions. And who would've thought a Slytherin such as almighty as himself, would fall for such an impure mud blood. The funny thing is, it seems Draco couldn't bring himself to care.

Heading into the Head Boys room, he latched onto the door knob before turning. Draco tumbled in and closed the door behind him before maneuvering around the room. The water that was running in the bathroom acknowledged that Harry was in the shower. With an eyebrow raised, the young Malfoy headed in the same direction the steam was arising from. Without a second thought and drunkenness slightly taking over, Draco barged into the private range happening to hear loud groans erupting from the owner. As proud as a Slytherin would move, he gracefully walked in, keeping his wand tucked inside his cloak. After closing the door, he turned around beholding a new found sight. He gasped to himself.

Nothing prepared him from the sight in front of his deceiving eyes. After blinking a couple times to make sure he wasn't in his own world reality struck him and the shocked face turned into a wonderful smirk. Draco moved a tad bit closer, resuming a new found position which came to be in front of Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was too busy with his little 'problem' to concede the presence, leaving Draco unnoticed.

'_Harry Potter having a problem?' _Draco mused at the thought.

His eyes cast downwards watching as Harry gave his hard member a few strokes before, finally, gripping it. Draco's eyes lit up when the hand started moving up and down, the water making the motions slicker.

'_Oh dear god' _Draco thought as his own hand reached down in front of his own pants to rub that apparent bulge. He stood there silently watching as Harry's hand squeezed his own manhood harder while moving faster and faster. Draco cupped his own and started humping his own hand while watching the beautiful sight in front of him. It didn't take long after that for Harry to release into his hand and the bathroom floor, while hollering out something rather unpredictable.

"_ughh… oh god, DRACO!!" _Harry yelled as he came into his hand. All the cum dripped onto the raven head's hand and floor, but something about his surrounding just wasn't right. Suddenly, the golden boy was slammed into the shower wall but what made the boy shoot his eyes wide open was the body that was pressing up against his. And boy did every single spot touch.

Harry looked up to see Malfoy with that all so arrogant smirk on adoring his features. That's when he snapped. Harry blushed crimson and struggled to push the older boy away from his naked body. But what the Gryffindor didn't know was, this wasn't just Draco, but a very drunk and horny one.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Harry screeched "get the fuck away from me!"

But he didn't move. No, instead Draco thought of the only thing that could shush up his soon-to-be lover. The hungry Malfoy latched onto Harry's mouth, invading that hot cavern, and soon enough he pulled away to see the expression on the raven head's face. But Draco had to slow down his paste so he could tease the younger boy to spill the beans. Seeing as the boy's face was slightly flushed and lips a ruby pink, the older boy had to refrain from jumping Harry and burry himself into that tight, hot heat.

"Oh really," Draco began his taunting, "then who's the person who wants me to fuck them." he asked watching as the look of horror shined upon Harry's features as he bent down to lick the outer shell of his ear.

"What's wrong Potter, cat got your tongue?" Draco smirked as he felt the cock in front of his harden purely.

"Or do you need help with this?" Draco asked as he roughly started to hump the wide eyed boy in front of him.

Before Harry could retort to the treatment he was getting, a moan left his lips and he joined into the action, unable to resist the delicious friction, he thrusted his hips forward meeting the others. After a few minutes of moaning and devouring each other's mouths, the blond pulled away the contact to slip off his irritating shirt and soon came working on his pants. In one swift move he slipped off his black slacks along with his silk green boxers, and jumped onto Harry gripping his hips in the process. After flinging Harry's legs behind his back, Draco leaned down and laid wet, sloppy kisses down his neck, adding suction on the raven head's collar bone.

Harry moaned as his member hardened thoroughly, becoming a pain. He tried to notify Draco his condition by bucking his hips so his boner dug into the Slytherin's thigh, but Draco did nothing to give him release. Instead the blonde carried him out of the bathroom and into the single bedroom, laying him down on the king sized bed. Draco continued laying kisses down Harry's neck, moving onto his chest and popped his left nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly leaving a huge hickey before giving the same treatment on the opposite side.

The younger let out barely audible moans as Draco left passionate kisses down his stomach leading down to a small bush. Harry arched his back and let out a loud moan when the sex god prince took in the head of the member into that hot mouth. Draco on the other hand, was having a fun time teasing his little lover. He smirked as the 16 year old tried to thrust his hips upward into his mouth, without succeeding.

"What do u want _Harry?"_ he asked as Harry's face wrinkled.

"Ughh.. Please.." Harry practically begged.

"Please what.." Draco asked as he took half of the member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit continuously driving his _lover_ insane. He could taste the pre cum in his mouth and it tasted very pleasant.

"I want my cock in your fucking mouth, now get on with it!" He countered. Harry really started to get pissed off because of his sexual frustrations. He had a chance with Malfoy now and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Draco chuckled as he soon deep throated the impatient Gryffindor. As soon as he did, Harry threw his head back into the pillow and moaned. "oh goddd!!" he moaned as he started thrashing around. Draco lifted his left hand and placed it on Harry's hip as he held it on Harry's lips. The emerald eyes opened half way and he opened his mouth, licking the fingers and coating them with as much saliva as possible.

The Slytherin prince retrieved his fingers and moved it around the boy before thrusting two fingers into Harry's puckered hole. Draco added more suction to distract the boy, but it really wasn't helping. Soon, Harry began to relax and Draco sissored his way into that tight entrance. After a few minutes of the intruding fingers Draco detached his mouth from the cock and retrieve his fingers.

In this time given, Draco couldn't stopped his almost brutal actions, as he lifted both of Harry's legs and thrusted each over his shoulder and rammed into that tight ass. Both gave out loud moans, one from pure pleasure and the other from the pain. Draco used as much will power as possible not to fuck that ass at the moment, if Harry didn't show him any sign for him to move soon, he might just keep pounding and forgetting about the other boy. Lucky for him it was possible to keep control.

After a few minutes of no motions, Harry gave a nod and Draco didn't hesitate to pull all the way out and thrust till the hilt hitting Harry's prostate dead on. "nghh… harder!"

The younger moaned and Draco didn't hesitate to oblige. Draco thrusted deeper and harder, the blood making it convenient to move faster. Harry arched his back and thrusted his hips moving as one. A light layer of sweat laid gleaming on both their bodies as the atmosphere seemed to thicken.

Draco reached a hand forward and gripped onto Harry's member, pumping it along with his steady thrusts. After thrusting a couple more times, Harry released all over their stomach and Draco's hand. Draco clenched his teeth and let out a loud groan as the muscles clamped onto his member and after one last thrust, Draco sent semen gushing into Harry and down their thighs. He pulled out of the raven's head and laid down next to him on the soft bed. Gathering him into his arms, the exhausted teens fell asleep.

The next morning was quite unpleasant. Draco woke up with a horrible hang over and something warm licking his neck. Boy he was in for some mess. He squirmed a bit before turning around to figure out what had awoken him.

There laid Harry Potter in his arms smiling at him. Draco eyes widened into the size of saucers and he pushed the Golden boy aside resulting in him falling on his ass. Draco stood up hesitantly and looked down at himself. He stood there frozen, completely in horror before bringing the sheets from the bed and wrapping himself around his lower half.

He looked over to find a questioning stare from Harry before he finally decided upon being absolutely furious.

"What the FUCK!!" Draco yelled.


End file.
